Currently, to produce a scenario environment for a combat simulation or a simulated war game, simulated land mines are usually used. Such kind of simulated land mine generally involves a gas container containing compressed gas, a liquid container containing colored liquid, and a piercer for piercing the gas container. When the land mine is triggered, the piercer would pierce the gas container to release the compressed gas contained therein, and the released gas would force the colored liquid to eject from the liquid container. Thus, the individuals around the land mine would be marked by the colored liquid as being eliminated from the combat simulation or simulated war game.
However, as the gas container could no longer contain compressed gas after being pierced, the gas container or even the whole land mine should be replaced. Thus, the cost for the combat simulation or simulated war game would be relatively higher.
Besides, at the initial stage after the piercer pieces the gas container, the gas would leak out of the gas container slowly due to the existence of the piercer in the hole formed by the piercer on the gas container. Thus, the force of the gas ejecting the colored liquid is not large enough and the sound generated by the leakage of the gas is also not loud enough to generate a vivid explosion scene.